


Doctor Who: The Winter Wolf

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, F/M, Forrest - Freeform, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: ... Again and again, this strange wolf follows him, who seemed so different than one would expect. But what was behind it and perhaps the wolf was more than expected?





	Doctor Who: The Winter Wolf

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uqOTn5NMdLs

Doctor Who: The Winter Wolf

He did not know how he came here, nor did he know the way out.

But there had to be, otherwise he was stuck here.

At some point he noticed that he was no longer alone here. Something or someone followed him. And he had no idea if he should be worried or not.

Towards evening he decided to rest and not continue his search until the morning.

All night his eyes were fixed on the point where the eyes were visible. He waited, but they did not move. In all his life, he had never wondered what it would be like to be eaten by a wild beast. Would it really end? He certainly did not want to find out.

At some point his eyes were gone and when he looked around, suddenly a wolf stood in front of him. Snow swept the body, though it was actually summer. His eyes were brown and his coat white and gray. And he seemed curious rather than hungry.

„Do not you have a pack to go to?“  
The wolf put his paw on the man's shoulder and lowered his head slightly. But he himself suddenly had the feeling of trust in himself.

„So you are alone?“  
The wolf looked at him, his eyes gave the answer.  
„I am too. Already for a while. I left a girl in another world and never got over it. I can tell you, you will not just judge me.“

The wolf lay down next to him and he was not sure what he should do except let the night pass and wait for the morning.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

„You can not come with me!“, He shouted to the Wolf as he ran after him. But it did not seem to understand what it meant, so the wolf continued to run beside him. He shrugged at some point, hoping his animal companion would soon take another path from him.

The wolf looked at him sadly from the side. Actually it was a she-wolf, but the doctor did not want to see or see the truth behind it.

But she would follow him until he did ... Or until they both ran against an invisible wall.

„Ouch!“, He said and rubbed his forehead. She herself ran her paws over her muzzle, because it hurt quite a bit.

„Are you alright?“  
She nodded.  
„Well, I can make out the TARDIS back there. We should get there as soon as possible.“

She ran past him and he hardly came, so fast was the she-wolf. He even lost sight of her.

Inside the TARDIS, however, no wolf was to be seen, but no one else.  
He could not just have disappeared.

The Doctor also knew it would take too long to search for him. And most likely he was not in the TARDIS at all.

„Okay, I should try to get away from here“, he mumbled, but strangely, the TARDIS could not be controlled, no matter how hard he tried.  
„Come on, old girl.“

„You can not get away from here!“, Came a voice and he knew it was the TARDIS.  
„What do you mean by that?“  
„Did not you ever wonder why you can not escape from this forest? Have you never wondered why the wolf followed you and then suddenly is no longer there?“

„He will certainly have gone his own way.“  
„He or rather, she's in the room you have not been in for a long time. The room in front of which are many withered roses that you put there on your birthday.“

He knew which room was meant. On his birthday he always sat in front of it, not knowing if he should step on it or not. He had never done it, the pain of loss was too great.

But what if the room is not empty this time? If someone was waiting for him behind the door?  
It sounded too good to be true and yet he wanted nothing more than to have her back with her.

„Am I dead, regenerated? What is the reason I am here? Should I be here?“

He realized that it did not bother him to think about it, but he had to convince himself of what it really was.

But when he reached her door, his hand shook and he could open the door only after several attempts.

It looked like always, only the wolf did not seem to fit into the picture and yet, he knew, this was his place, the place where the wolf belonged.

„Rose“, he whispered, felt the snow that was blowing around the wolf come to him and wrap him in, but not cold. The snow was warm, seemed to pull him into a hug and wet his shirt.

But it was not snow melting on his skin that wet his shirt, it was tears. Tears of the woman he loved more than anything else.

„Doctor.“  
His hands moved slowly upward, lay down on their cars and with their thumbs he stroked away their tears.

„Rose, oh Rose. Do you think, like me, that we got a new chance?“

She wanted to answer, but she could not, everything seemed to be blocked. And then there was the fear that everything was not real, that everything existed only in their imagination. But even if that were so, was not it better to spend eternally in solitude?  
How could he ever know when all could be the truth and yet every word is lied.

„TARDIS, if you can get us out of here, please do it.“

No reaction. And the longer he waited, the more he noticed that the gentle vibration was missing, which had accompanied him all these centuries. But would not it be better to live in a fantasy world than to be alone forever?

Maybe he should just hope ...

The end.

**********************

The end was thus left open, so it is not known if they have really seen each other again, or if everything is just a dream.


End file.
